legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crowley
Crowley is a demon and one of the four most recurring characters in the series Supernatural alongside Sam, Dean, and Castiel. Ordinary a high ranking demon, after Lucifer was put in his cage, Crowley became the King of Hell. His main priority is him and he co-operates with anyone who fulfills his plans. He is also the only villain who takes the Winchesters seriously as threats. His theme LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Crowley is working for Dukat as his right hand man who is revealed to be GBF Jr's new boss and he is shown as a way of them betraying GBF and Jesse. He and Dukat emerge as the heads of their new group Sector 32. Crowley is set ot be one of the main villains of the second half of the story as he sensed GBF and his squad to hell. He and Dukat find Phantom and Raticus and give them what they must which is keep surveillance. Crowley reports to GBF Jr and his allies as he is trying to maintain control of hell from Lord of Darkness who trying to take control of hell, he has the Colt ready and is using it to great effect against the Dark Lord. Crowley is still fighting the war and has Lord of Darkness cornered and he kills the lord off with the Colt before he works with Dukat again to ensure their plans work. Crowley deciding on destroying the interment camp find the heroes and Alpha Team and gives them the idea to use music to blow it up. At the end, He and Raticus pull up a chair waitiing for the show to start. Dukat and Crowley split their jobs as Crowley takes his operation and kidnaps the Multiversal Resistance Guys and Batgirl, he knows the girls will come and plants a bomb to set off upon landing with Phantom, Ratiucs and GBF Jr though Raticus questions he would need to do this. Crowley then sings a song about wanting them to join him and it's revealed that he tortured the rest of the squad to death. Crowley then lands in Neverland and works his own plan which revolves around not keeping the Multi-Universal Resistance males imprisoned which confuses Hama but he reassures her he knows what he's doing. Crowley leaves and his plan did work and they end up discovering the Pah Wraiths. Dukat now acting as emissary of the Pah Wraiths decides to move operations to the Fire Caves to release them with the others. He is to fight Dr. Strange and four his friends. Which he does not letting anyone get involved though Batman escapes comes back and sets Crowley's bones on fire killing the demon TGTTA 2 Crowley is resurrected by Eobard Thawne and was forced to bring back some of the villains into his league. Then Thawne betrayed him and threw him back to hell. Crowley angered with Thawne decided to side with the heroes to bring him and his legion for intruding on his territory, using him and more we learn. He was imprisoned in Multiversal hell where he finds Slade and Ventress and makes a deal with the two to escape and take revenge on Eobard and his syndicate which leads to him being on board the Waverider. Crowley while not friends with either team decides to make the best of being on the Waverider and proceeds to even join them in their attack on Thawne and his allies. After the blood bath, Crowley exits back to hell to try and find more on The Legion and to keep tabs. Crowley arrives on Bender's team ship as Starfire and the rest of the crew decide they have to find their own way to keep Joker's team from settling an alliance as Ray and Nate feel Joker is trying to alter time. Crowley arrives and confirms this, and then provides some artillery to them. When Dick Hardley to show up and eats Julian and Ray leaving Heywood and Django to fight him which the former does directly, while Django jumps in to save Julian and give Ray his Atom suit to hurt him from the inside. Crowley teleports in and keeps Dick restrained so that Nate can save Julian and Ray Palmer. Crowley then helps Jorgen by putting bullet though Skylar which stuns him enough for Jorgen to finish off Sylar before Asura uses his fear factor to scare them from trying to hurt them. Crowley continues to assist behind the scenes using his sources to find out what he needs to know on the legion and provides info on the Spear while finding more parts for the heroes. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Crowley having been spared by Bender, Skipper and the heroes for helping them with defeating Thawne and letting him run his Hell. Crowley just minds his own business and lays off antagonizing them, and when he learns of Bill Cipher's return, He joins up with Team Free Will to Castiel's reluctance to put the triangle demon back in place. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow Crowley resides in the Treachery ring frozen solid along with other demons and fallen angels. Videos Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Jerks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters from the Supernatural Universe Category:Misanthropes Category:Torturers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Gun Users Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Liars Category:Opportunists Category:Business Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Trash-Talking Characters Category:Usurpers Category:Conspirators Category:Evil Genius Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Castiel's Archenemies Category:Videos Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mark Sheppard Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Villains Category:Major Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Members of Sector 32 Category:Second in Command Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Main Villains Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Deceased Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Arc Villains Category:Main Villains in The Miracle Elite's Storyline Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:One Time Main Characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:The4everreival's Favorite Villains Category:Villains who join forces with Heroes Category:Characters The4everreival Loves the Most Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Token Evil Teammate Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:Team Flash's Allies Category:Team Arrow's Allies Category:The Legends' Allies Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls